<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Met you in Isle 6 by Skyla_Crescents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076729">Met you in Isle 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents'>Skyla_Crescents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cute, Dream Smp, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Rant, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, Just causing Chaos, M/M, Tubbo Tommy Ranboo and Purpled are just Chaotic Teens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antfrost was cleaning the floor in Isle six when he bumped into someone and slipped, but that someone caught him.</p><p> </p><p>The Redhead and him started talking soon they felt something, love....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson/ His wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Grocery Store AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Met you in Isle 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts">getouttamyswamp</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ant was so tired of it, Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy had to go over and knock over an entire shelf of cans. Some even opened!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now he was stuck cleaning it up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed annoyed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was when he bumped into someone, he was sent forwards and slipped on a can.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He braced himself for the impact but it never came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and saw a charming redhead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were like emeralds, His hair was the color of the most lush roses, And his appearance was overall....<em>breathtaking</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even realize he cached him until he said "Are you okay....?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>God even his voice....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, Thanks for catching me....um....?" Ant realized he didn't even know his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Velvet, and you are?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Antfrost, call me Ant." The shorter answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ant, how about I treat you to lunch or coffee as an apology." Velvet asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"N-No its fine!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I insist! Its the least I can do! Besides Maybe we can become friends?" Velvet said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, I would like to become friends!" Ant said, giving Velvet a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well may I have your number?" Velvet asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"M-My Number?"</em> Ant thought, Before saying, "O-Of course!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He took out a piece of paper and started writing on it, he handed the paper to Velvet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks! Here's mine." The redhead said, handing Ant a slip of paper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...." Ant said looking at emerald eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So uh, see you later?" Velvet said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...." Ant said, watching the Redhead walk out.</p><p> </p><p>Just then he heard: "ANT ARE YOU OKAY?!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked around and saw Bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Ant replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I almost tripped and fell but a nice man named Velvet helped me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Thats good!" Bad paused, "I'll take it over from here, you go take a break!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure Bad?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Thanks!" Ant said, hugging his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ant walked over to the Deli and saw Phil talking to Dream and Finn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ant did you finish?" Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bad said he would take over, since something happened."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what?" Fin asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lets just say I bumped into someone, tripped on some cans, and they caught me. We are going to get lunch later today actually!" Ant replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oooh Whats there name?" Fin asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"His name is Velvet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what he looks like!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"The most charming Green eyes, vibrant red hair, tall, handsome!" He stopped after realizing what he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh Someone got a crush~!" Fin singed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Heh...." Ant laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ant, you can take the day off, since you do have a date!" Dream teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-Its not a date!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't even work here, so I'm helping you get ready!" Fin said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fin you don't have to-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nope! Nope! Nope! Lets go!" Fin said dragging Ant out of the store.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed from afar and Phil chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Velvets POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(WHEN HE BUMPED INTO ANT)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was browsing the shelves at the Store when I felt someone bump into me, I heard a scream and snapped my head around. On instinct I caught them to make sure they don't get hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was greeted by a short male with hair like chocolate, his eyes were strikingly blue, he wore glasses as well, I guess he was an employee. </p><p> </p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts and asked, "Are you okay....?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah...,Thanks for catching me....um....?" He said.</p><p> </p><p>God he sounded adorable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Velvet, and you are?" I say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Antfrost, just call me Ant." He said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Ant, How about I treat you to lunch or coffee as an apology." I offered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"N-No its fine!" Ant said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I insist! Its the least I can do! Besides maybe we can become friends?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh, I would like to become friends!" Ant said, giving me a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well may I have your number?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>God Velvet way to go for trying to be Smooth!</em>" I thought.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Of course!" He said, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it.</p><p> </p><p>I did the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He handed the paper to me and I took it before saying "Thanks! Here's mine." I handed him some paper</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks...." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Ocean eyes and Emerald eyes started at each other, before I said "So uh, see you later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...." He said, as I walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After getting home I instantly sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God! Why am I so gay!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
LATER</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Ant walked into his house and was greeted by his cat, Floof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin followed behind, buzzing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" Fin said, pulling Ant over to the Living room.</p><p> </p><p>He handed Any and gave him some clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first one was a black long-sleeved undershirt, with a grey loose crop top over it, He wore jeans and green sneakers, he had a dark green jacket around his waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay perfect!" Fin said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Fin." Ant said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No problem!" Fin said, hugging friend.</p><p> </p><p>Fin and Ant talked before Fin left before making sure Ant was ready.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he heard his phone go off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He picked it up, "Hello?" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"This Ant?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup! I'm going to assume this is Velvet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so uh what Cafe do you want to meet at?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, how about Haphazard Sheep Cafe?" Ant asked</p><p> </p><p>(HAPHAZARDSHEEP IS MY FRIEND :DDD)</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds good!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ant parked in the Cafe driving lot, He got out and walked to the front.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw Velvet sitting at a table, he walked over and joined him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talked for the rest of the time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
They knew one another for 2 months, they would always talk after Ants Shift, sometimes Velvet would even visit the store to talk to Ant.</p><p> </p><p>And soon both of them felt something....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love.....</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bad always told him love was normal, and that he should tell him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Ant was nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Velvet was told that he should go for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Should he?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that's how they're here, sitting by the lagoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's something I need to tell you." They said in sync.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You go first!" They said in sync once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Lets say it together." Ant said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Velvet nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OK I LOVE YOU!" They yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Both stared at each other, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>They both started laughing before Ant said "W-Wow, I didn't think you'd feel the same way...."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nor did I...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both blushed before Ant and Velvet stared at one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May I?" Ant asked.</p><p> </p><p>Velvet nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft lips brushed against Ants.</p><p> </p><p>Ant melted into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They separated and looked at one another, love in both of there eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And thats how we started dating!" Ant told Purpled, Tommy, Ranboo, and Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So we did create love...." Ranboo said.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"WE ARE SO POWERFUL!" Tubbo said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>